2nd Great Depression (2030-2034)
Second Great Depression - 2030s Since the early 2020s the world, particularly the US, had been experiencing economic decline. In February 2029, after the 47th President had served a year in office, the stock market was dipping faster than usual. The USD had lost value significantly and the rest of the world was feeling the effects. And on July 18, 2030, the 2nd Great Depression set in. Pan-American Split - 2030 Earlier that year, the President met with the Governors of each state and devised a last-resort plan in case conditions became so severe that the country could not support itself. It was planned that the US would be split into nine independent countries that could support themselves if the worst-case scenario did occur. These countries were: * Republic of New England - capital: Boston ** Massachusetts ** Vermont ** New Hampshire ** Maine ** Connecticut ** Rhode Island * Greater Empire - capital: NYC ** New York ** New Jersey ** Pennsylvania * VDM Coalition - capital: Washington ** Virginia ** West Virginia ** Maryland ** Delaware ** DC * Southern States of America - capital: Tallahassee ** Kentucky ** Tennessee ** North Carolina ** South Carolina ** Georgia ** Alabama ** Mississippi ** Arkansas ** Louisiana ** Florida ** Puerto Rico * Texan Republic - capital: Austin ** Texas * Planeris - capital: Boise ** Idaho ** Montana ** New Mexico ** Colorado ** Utah ** Arizona ** Nevada * Cascadia - capital: Sacramento ** California ** Oregon ** Washington ** Hawaii ** Alaska (until December 8, 2030, then part of Canada) ** American Samoa ** Guam ** Northern Mariana Islands * Midwestern Coalition - capital: Oklahoma City ** Oklahoma ** Kansas ** Missouri ** Nebraska ** Iowa ** Minnesota ** South Dakota ** North Dakota * Republic of Great Lakes - capital: Chicago ** Illinois ** Indiana ** Ohio ** Michigan ** Wisconsin On October 22, 2030, the President signed an Executive Order enacting this idea. Elections for President were held in the nine countries on November 5, and constitutional republics mimicking that of the former US were set up, and the PAA (Pan-American Alliance) was created. The US Capitol Building in Washington D.C was repurposed as a meeting place for the nine leaders of the newly formed nations. On December 8, 2030 the PAA was disbanded and replaced by the North American Alliance, including all the same nations as the PAA but with the addition of Canada. Before then, the former state of Alaska was not receiving necessary components from Cascadia to survive, and independently it wouldn't be able to sustain itself. As a result, Canada agreed to add Alaska as a 13th province. Start of WWIII - 2034 After three and one-half years of the countries formed from the US functioning independently and the global economy slowly worsening, war broke out. Due to rising tensions because of global economy and oil depletion, countries particularly in Asia and the Middle East gradually become more aggressive. Russia had been installing puppet governments of all the former USSR countries, and on April 16, 2034, Vladmir Putin reestablished the Soviet Union. Heightened aggression between Syria and Saudi Arabia as well as between Iran and Iraq lead to full scale war breaking out in the region. Countries' allies were brought into the conflict and World War III officially began. The People's Republic of China totally invaded Mongolia on the same day, and on April 17, 2034, the nation along with the DPRK and the USSR launched joint invasions of Japan as well as Alaska. Before April 18, the entire world save from South America and most of Africa (the regions hit hardest by the depression) was at war with each other. Belligerents * NAA + EU + Allies ** North American Alliance ** EU ** Mexico ** Greenland ** UK ** Norway ** Iceland ** Turkey ** Japan ** Kuwait ** Jordan ** Australia ** New Zealand ** Singapore ** Iraq ** Afghanistan ** Indonesia ** South Korea * RICS + Allies ** Soviet Union (USSR) ** India ** Bangladesh (occupied by India) ** China (PRC) ** Mongolia, Taiwan (occupied by China) ** North Korea (DPRK) ** South Africa ** Laos ** Vietnam ** Cuba ** Egypt ** Libya ** Algeria ** Syria ** Lebanon, Israel (occupied by Syria) ** Qatar ** Brunei ** Pakistan ** Iran ** Nepal ** Bhutan ** Myanmar ** Malaysia ** Cambodia ** Yemen Category:Economy Category:Economics